Gilnean
Gilneans are an ethnic group of humans from Gilneas. They are led by King Genn Greymane. When the worgens invaded Gilneas, some Gilneans were afflicted by the worgen curse and others were not. Gilneans are a playable race and appear in the "World of Warcraft" series. History Following the Gilneans' victory against the trolls during the Troll Wars, the kingdom of Arathor entered a time of growth and prosperity. After King Thoradin passed away, the Arathor empire began to quickly expand finding new city states and lands, including Gilneas. Gilneas and Alterac were known to have one of the strongest armies in Azeroth and they explored together. Over a length of time, Gilneas grew and so did other city states. Eventually each kingdom found it's own beliefs and customs and each became an independent kingdom. At the time, King Archibald Greymane prospered further and almost topped Stormwind and Lordaeron. By the start of the Second War, the Gilneans had one of the most powerful nations of the humans. Due to this Genn Greymane was not a strong supporter of the Alliance, believing his own army to be powerful enough to take on any threat. During the Second War time they were not neutral to the Horde and eventually joined the Alliance late in the war. Soon after the Horde were defeated, the Gilneans dropped out of the Alliance. King Genn Greymane refused to keep any living orcs inside an internment camp. Stromgarde and Gilneas actually refused to execute the war prisoners. Greymane Wall & Third War After the Second War, King Genn Greymane ordered the construction of the Greymane Wall, it was a huge stone barricade separating Gilneas from the outside world. Nobody, not even their own people could not return to Gilneas. A large group refugee was set up outside the wall after the Scourge invaded Lordaeron. The most notable parts of Gilneas that was not blocked off was Pyrewood and Ambermill. A famed dwarf explorer by the name of Brann Bronzebeard started a rumor that said the naga made the nation fall. Scourge activity was active in Silverpine Forest. Grand Marshal Garithos claiemd many areas around Dalaran. Eventually the Scourge came to the wall and Greymane's soldiers faced them, they were defeated. Attempting to keep the Scourge forces at bay, Genn Greymane told a mage named Arugal to let out the 'secret weapon', which were called worgen. After the Scourge attack, the worgens were cursing the Gilneans which turned them into werewolf people. Many preyed and lurked around Baron Silverlaine's mansion, now called Shadowfang Keep. Eventually all coastal ports were closed in Gilneas. This left people and sailors stranded since they could not leave due to isolation. Some Gilneans were locked out of their own homeland, like Baron Longshore, a pirate. Due to the Greymane Wall many Gilneans were afflicted by the worgen curse as Silverpine did before them. A small army lead by Darius Crowley joined Jaina Proudmoore's human expedition. They were actually sent as a direct defiance to Genn Greymane, the Gilneas king. Northgate Rebellion Although, Lord Darius Crowley was once close friends with King Genn Greymane he eventually takes arms against his king. Crowley lead his army into Gilneas City in order to depose Genn Greymane. This lead to a terrible war of Gilneans versus Gilneans, people were killing their own family and siblings. The rebellion ended when Darius Crowely was captured by Genn Greymane and jailed. Many people still hoarded weapons around the kingdom. The Northgate Rebellion lead to a bitter hatred between 'royals' and 'rebels'. The Shattering After the Shattering hit the region of Gilneas, worgens and humans started fighting each other. Soon after, the forsaken and orcs began invadign the kingdom of Gilneas for a northern port. Sylvanas Windrunner wanted to retrieve the Scythe of Elune. Ralaar Fangfire, Alpha Prime of the wild worgens in Gilneas lead an assault with Ivar Bloodfang on Gilneas City. During this attack, Darius Crowley was released on Genn Greymane's behalf. Crowley fought at the Light's Dawn Cathedral but ultimately failed and succumbed to the worgen curse. Belyrsa, a night elf priest was able to stop Ralaar Fangfire so he could not cause anymore trouble. Eventually the Gilneans beat the Horde and decided to join the Alliance, thanks to the night elves. The night elves helped the Gilneans with their worgen control by drinking three liquids from fountains. Krennan Aranas, an unafflicted Gilnean alchemist contributed to the feral, sanity problem. The Bloodfang worgens joined Gilneas too and helps them in Silverpine Forest. The Alliance sent the 7th Legion to take back Gilneas and help the Gilnean worgens. Lord Vincent Godfrey rebelled against Sylvanas Windrunner as an undead but she was revived. Godfrey then betrayed everyone and hid in Shadowfang Keep. Culture The Gilneans, much like the other humans worship the Holy Light. Some ruralist have begun practicing druidism which are called harvest-witch in their culture. Gilneans also have a common symbol which is a wolf. Wolf tails hang in many buildings and homes. No wolves are seen in Gilneas however, this brings up the prediction of wolf extinction due to being walled off. Gilneans also raise and own livestock, such as horses and sheep. This somewhat relates to the farming in Gilneas, which houses large farms littered with crops. Paintings are also seen inside buildings, unlike the other human cultures. Trivia * Common Gilnean clothing and architecture is an influence of Victorian England and Russia. Russia's influence can be backed up by the "onion domes" seen at the Greymane Manor.